Pharaun Mizzrym
| rules = 3.5 | alignment = }} Pharaun Mizzrym is a mage, and Master of Sorcere from House Mizzrym. He is charismatic and is a fine example of a drow mage - well dressed, eloquent, and never left standing on one foot. He employs a variety of tools to get the job done - Magic and subterfuge are the two most often seen, but he will not hesitate to make a deal with a whore or endanger the lives of apprentices to gain power. He is often contrasted with Ryld Argith, but the two share a steadfast friendship that is somewhat shaken at the end of Dissolution, book one in the War of the Spider Queen series. Personal History Pharaun was born to House Mizzrym in Menzoberranzan, a noble House known for producing mages and illusionists of high quality and skill. Never much for physical confrontation, he preferred to have lackeys and subordinates fight for him. As a youth in Menzoberranzan, he was embroiled in numerous family plots and schemes. Finding his intellect was well-stimulated by these games or dominance, he used his fledgling powers to aid one of his sisters against her twin, Greyanna, which earned her enmity towards him. The twin he backed was finally killed by Greyanna, who then focused her energies on Pharaun. Pharaun slew her during his last visit to the House manor. During his travels, he encountered and seduced Aliisza the Alu-fiend, a consort of Kaanyr Vhok. This affair was beneficial to both parties with the sharing of confidential information. Considering himself a great lover of women, he also made attempts to seduce Danifae Yauntirr, to no effect. He also saved Danifae Yauntirr from certain death when House Melarn's manor plunged to destruction during the siege of Ched Nasad. It is thought that Lolth Herself precipitated this move, as Danifae was eventually chosen as the Yor'thae of Lolth. Pharaun accompanied the party to the very edge of the Demonweb Pits, where he was left paralyzed after a battle with the ultroloth Inthracis. After asking the priestesses for aid, his constant taunting and irritation was repaid in full. He was left paralyzed and without magical defenses, sprawled on the sand of the Abyss. A wave of spiders from the Demonweb Pits swarmed over and consumed him almost completely. Aliisza took a small trophy of Pharaun, a single finger, as a keepsake, or to perhaps to raise him, which can be done so long as at least one part of the fallen is in the caster possession. Appearance Pharaun is a very appearance oriented drow mage who always considers himself at the height of current fashion. During his travels at the time of the Silence of Lolth, he mopes about the lack of proper hair-dressing and bathing facilities. He is considered lazy in all things except magic, in which he is counted as very skilled. Miscellany Pharaun's condescending manner is obvious in all of his interactions, including those of higher social standing than himself. He delights in verbally jabbing and giving back-handed compliments to any he considers inferior, which is to say, everyone. This attitude included the Glabrezu Belshazu, Jeggred Baenre's demonic father, who Pharaun attempted to seal forever in magically frozen ice. His taunts to the party of Quenthel Baenre, Jeggred Baenre and Danifae Yauntirr enraged the priestesses almost to the point of murder. Only his magical skills, and promise of extreme retribution to the Draegloth prevented his immediate death. Pharaun also exhibited the drow knack of self-preservation when he abandoned his life-long companion, Master Ryld Argith to the mercy of rogue drow who had captured them. When asked his reasons, his reply was simply "I thought you could handle them." Lastly, Pharaun displayed a high level of ability to control demons. His lore in the methodology and binding of demonic entities was utilized heavily in the quest to end the Silence of Lolth. Mizzrym Mizzrym Mizzrym Mizzrym Mizzrym